Christopher R. Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (born April 22, 1973 in Washington, D.C.) is an American voice actor, ADR director and line producer. He's known for voicing: Alex Louis Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kazuma Kuwabara in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Roronoa Zoro in One Piece and Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Arthur Watts Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Toya Kamijo *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Toya Kamijo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kaito Kubota *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Hardman (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016) - Shingo Komori (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Kitz Woermann *Barakamon (2016) - Kazuyuki Sakamoto *Ben-To (2015) - Aburashin (ep1) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Skeletso *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Skeletso *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Chlaus (ep8), Jumbo *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ukyo Asahina *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Borscht *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Kankohretsu (ep1) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Rogue Supernatural (ep10), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - General Cross Marian, Ares Teena Dloe Gynosan P. Ruporson Gear Amadeus 5th, Tap Dop, Verne (ep26) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - General Cross Marian *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Adelie (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Wolfgang Regendorf *Date A Live (2014) - Kawagoe *Date A Live II (2016) - Kawagoe *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Endou *Dimension W (2016) - Kyoma Mabuchi (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Piccolo (ep1), Vegeta (ep2), Yamcha (Announced), Shenron (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Piccolo (ep1), Vegeta (ep2), Yamcha (ep1), Bubbles (ep1) *Drifters (2016) - Gilles de Rais (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Secretary of State *Fairy Tail (2016) - Elfman Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Alex Louis Armstrong, Phillip Gargantos Armstrong (ep45) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Camillo (ep23), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Koyomi Fujioka (ep2) *High School DxD (2013) - Sacred Gear/'Ddraig' *High School DxD: New (2014) - Ddraig *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Baer (ep3; Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Maestro *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Daisuke Jigen *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - All Might (Announced) *Ninjaslayer From Animation (2015) - Kenji Fujikido/'Ninja Slayer' (Announced) *One Piece (2014-2016) - Roronoa Zoro, Jigoro *One Punch Man (2016) - Vaccine Man (ep1) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Ritsu Kasanoda *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Sakuya Togane *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Martinet *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi (ep1) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Tenri Hiragi (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Base Black (ep12), Narrator *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Rom (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Rom (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Lord Haruka (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Isaac (ep17), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Albert Ende *The Future Diary (2013) - Uchio Gasai *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - King Andragoras III (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - King Andragoras III (Announced) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Jason/'Yamori' *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Jason/Yamori (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kakugyouki *Toriko (2013) - Uumen Umeda *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2017) - Nagasone Kotetsu (Announced) *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Son Hak *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Christophe Giacometti (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Boss (ep7), Narrator (ep1), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Alex Louis Armstrong *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Kazuma Kuwabara 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Elfman Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Batou *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Roronoa Zoro (Announced) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Niren Fedrok 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ukyo Asahina (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Batou 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Rome, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade (2010) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *'Splosion Man (2009) - Mr. Meatenstein *Æon Flux (2005) - Announcers, Dietz, Soldiers *Battleborn (2016) - Attikus, Geoff, Rath, S1.Chronicle, S1.Huntsman, S1.Wolf *Borderlands (2009) - Sledge *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Torres, Shifty Sheldon, Tog *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Bandit, Bandit 2, Bandit 3, C3N50R807, Crimson Radio, Dark God, Douchebag, InnuendoBot 5000, John Scribbles, Lt. Col. Space Helicopters, Orc, Savage Witch Doctor, Scarlett's Soldier, Spatula *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Captain Smiley, Star *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Tutorial Narration *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Bishop *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) - Additional Voices *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs, Paladin *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Orcs, Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Smite (2012-2014) - Anhur, Fenrir, Geb, He Bo, He Bro, Infinity Wave He Bo, Moonlight Love Jade Rabbit, Zeus *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Narration, Tenshin, Void *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Maw (2009) - The Maw *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Abromowitz, Ahmad, E.B.S. *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Blood Eagle Leader 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Garland *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Garland *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Gohan, Piccolo *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Grandfather Gohan, Ox King, Shenron, Yamcha *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Buyon, Colonel Silver, Grandfather Gohan, Officer Black, Shenron, Yamcha *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Burter, Jeice, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Hatchiyack, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Salza, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Baba, Buyon, Colonel Silver, Demon King Piccolo, Ghost, Grandfather Gohan, Korin, Ninja, Officer Black, Shenron, Yamcha *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Burter, Gogeta, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Burter, Gogeta, Guru, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Turles, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Burter, Hirudegarn, Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Piccolo, Shenron, Tiencha, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Bubbles, Gogeta, Guru, Kami, Korin, Mr. Popo, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, SS4 Gogeta, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Burter, Cell, Gogeta, Jeice, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Porunga, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Burter, Gogeta, Grandfather Gohan, Jeice, Karin, Majin Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Salza, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Budokai Announcer, Burter, Grandfather Gohan, Great Ape King Vegeta, Great Ape Vegeta, Jeice, King Piccolo, King Vegeta, Majin Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Salza, Syn Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Bubbles, Kami, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Cooler, Gogeta, Piccolo, Vegeta, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Gogeta, Piccolo, Vegeta, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Burter, Jeice, Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Grandpa Gohan, Great Ape Vegeta, Hirudegarn, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Shenron, Super Gogeta, Ultimate Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Great Ape Vegeta, Piccolo, Recoome, Super Gogeta, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Announcer, King Piccolo, Majin Vegeta, Piccolo, Shenron, Vegeta *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - William Rush Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (131) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (107) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors